


in your eyes

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: “You guys are twins, right?” One of their new teammates asks.“Littermates,” Matt corrects easily, no longer annoyed by the number of times he has to repeat himself until the humans around him understood -or at the very least he was better at hiding his annoyance, unlike Brady who let every emotion he was feeling show up all over his face. “But yeah, we were born at the same time.”“Is there a difference?”Matt absently catches the stick tape Brady throws at him before answering, “Yeah. It’s more of a -understanding between us. An awareness of where the other is. I always know where Brady is, what he's doing, because he’s a part of me. I don’t know how to explain it any better than that.”“Twins smell different,” Brady puts in as he sits down to tape his stick alongside Matt. “Even when they’re identical their scents give them away. Littermates are the same down to the bone, even when we look different.”





	in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Tkachuks in college fic! This didn't turn out anywhere near as dirty as I had originally planned, but I like it anyways. Hope you guys do, too.

Most humans don’t know shit about wolves and that’s in full evidence when they get to BU and find out they’re expected to share a room for the entire year.

Matt tunes out the beginning of the conversation, too busy eying the bed closest to the window and trying to figure out how much of a fight Brady will put up over it. They both start for the bed at the same time and the growl he lets out is immediately echoed by Brady when they face each other.

“We were told that wolves from the same pack were perfectly fine sharing space with each other,” one of the athletic directors says, nervously stepping further away from them when Brady snarls and bares his teeth at Matt, every line of his body radiating displeasure and anger at having Matt trying to claim something he wants for himself.

Matt steps closer, claws already half out and starts growling, clearly not intimidated by Brady’s posturing.

“Did anyone bother asking a wolf,” Taryn mutters and growls sharply in warning when Brady brushes too close to her when they start circling each other in the limited space. He adjusts his stance by an inch or so but he doesn’t take his eyes off of Matt.

“They can share certain spaces, yes,” his dad tells the college people who met them here; Matt sees him pinch the bridge of his nose, clearly exasperated. “The campus, classrooms, the rink, the trails they’ll run together. Even the cafeteria and locker room won’t be a problem. But unless they’re mates or it’s a full moon, most dominant wolves aren’t comfortable sharing their sleeping space with anyone. Not even their littermates.”

Brady chooses that second to lunge at him and for the next few minutes Matt forgets where they are, and it’s just him and Brady, fighting over something they both want. It’s almost comforting that even this far away from home some things don’t change.

Matt manges to get Brady pinned underneath him, one hand wrapped around his throat, claws digging into his skin and making him bleed and the other in a fist so he can punch Brady in the side repeatedly; Brady’s still trying to buck Matt off of him, snarling and hitting every inch of Matt he can reach.

“Boys that’s enough,” mom says sternly, and when Matt takes a deep breath, he can smell the fear and unease from the humans in the room. 

Brady punches him in the side one more time, but it’s half-hearted at best and Matt rolls off of him and to his feet, sheepishly going back to stand by their mom; Brady’s a solid, familiar presence at his back, comforting now that they’re not fighting anymore.

“Should we take them to the infirmary?” 

Matt looks at the person who spoke, the one who was introduced as the RA for their floor, and tries to keep the smug smirk off his face when the guy takes a couple steps back uneasily; his wolf preens, taking a human’s fear and unease as his due.

Brady scoffs at the idea of either of them needing any kind of medical attention after something that wasn’t even a proper fight: his neck isn’t bleeding any more and Matt’s ribs weren’t even sore, all the bruises on their arms and faces fading away quickly. He manages to not say anything out loud, though, which Matt takes as a sign of personal growth on Brady’s part.

“Thank you, but they’ll be fine,” mom tells him, smiling warmly and trying to put all the humans in the room at ease. “They’ve always been a bit rough with each other, you know, ever since they were cubs. Lucky for all of us wolves heal most injuries quickly and easily.”

“Trust me, I’ve tried to kill them before,” Taryn snorts, quickly dancing away from the elbow Brady aims at her ribs and sticks her tongue out at him.

“Boys, there’s not another room available,” his dad says, turning away from his conversation with the other people in the room; he’s clearly not happy, irritation and frustration pouring off of him, along with a good dose of anger and Matt can feel his wolf’s hackles go up, affected by his alpha’s mood. Brady shifts behind him and presses a little closer, offering comfort to his littermate and tensing in case there was a fight. 

They both know that the chance of there being an actual fight is slim-to-none, but their wolves were all instinct and it was hard to ignore that sometimes.

“They’re working on converting a few others, but they won’t be done before next semester,” he goes on, his voice even and calm; he’s trying to keep himself from getting worked up and Matt tries to follow his example. “If you both want to stay, you’ll have to share or one of you will have to take one of the human dorms.”

Matt wrinkles his nose in disgust and he knows Brady is, too; human dorms aren’t sound-proofed or deep cleaned, and just the idea of it makes Matt skin crawl.

It won’t be easy, but this is the first step on their path to the NHL and Matt isn’t going to let someone else’s incompetence derail it.

“We’ll share.” 

*

It’s strange when they go to sleep that night and Matt can hear Brady breathing over by the door; he’s not snoring or even particularly loud, but it’s a weird distraction, hearing someone who he hasn’t fucked sleeping in the same room as him and knowing it was for longer than the next few hours.

They had moved the beds as far away from each other as possible, to try and make as much neutral space as they could in the middle of a double dorm room; whether it worked in the long run remains to be seen but Matt still found himself tracking Brady’s movements, his wolf half-expecting his littermate to jump at him and start a fight for the fun of it.

“This is so fucking weird,” Brady mutters before pulling his pillow over his head and whining low in his throat.

Matt swallows and stares up at the ceiling, unsure of how to comfort Brady; they haven’t shared a room since they were toddlers and started fighting over who was going to sleep where and use which blanket, and Matt’s out of practice on how to get Brady to fall asleep.

“Do you want to lay down over here?” Matt finally asks a few seconds later; that, at least, is somewhat familiar: they always crash together during the full moon and they cuddle sometimes, too, if one of them needs extra reassurance after a hard day. They’ve just always been able to go back to their own space afterward.

Matt thinks Brady’s fallen asleep but just as he’s closing his eyes to try and sleep himself, he hears Brady getting up and padding over to his bed; there’s some jostling and a couple affectionate growls while they get situated but they finally get comfortable with Brady sprawled out on the mattress and Matt half-laying on his chest.

Despite the lingering strangeness it’s nice to have Brady there, his scent well-known and loved after all these years, a piece of home that never leaves or fades away.

He falls asleep not much later, his nose tucked against Brady’s throat.

*

“You guys are twins, right?” One of their new teammates asks; Matt thinks it’s Chabot, the traces of Quebec still in his voice from a summer spent talking French instead of English while he was at home.

New teams were always a pain in the ass, no matter how many times they did it; they were almost always the only wolves there, unless it was the national team, so there was always an adjustment period while they all tried to get used to each other.

“Littermates,” Matt corrects easily, no longer annoyed by the number of times he has to repeat himself until the humans around him understood -or at the very least he was better at hiding his annoyance, unlike Brady who let every emotion he was feeling show up all over his face. “But yeah, we were born at the same time.”

“Is there a difference?” Chabot asks him, genuine curiosity in his voice.

Matt absently catches the stick tape Brady throws at him before answering, “Yeah. It’s more of a -understanding between us. An awareness of where the other is. I always know where Brady is, what he's doing, because he’s a part of me. I don’t know how to explain it any better than that.”

“Twins smell different,” Brady puts in as he sits down to tape his stick alongside Matt. “Even when they’re identical their scents give them away. Littermates are the same down to the bone, even when we look different.”

The coach comes in then and there’s no time for talking while they finish getting ready for their first practice.

*

They get put on a line together and run drills with a couple different centers between them; Otter ends up there for most of practice, familiar enough with them after being on the U18 team together that he doesn’t bat an eye when they start growling at each other during keep-away.

A couple guys swallow nervously and try not to move away from them and several of the American players ignore them altogether; Matt makes note of who does what, instinct telling him he needs to know who’s too weak to be around them.

Brady doesn’t say anything but Matt knows he’s doing the same thing, always on the look-out for danger, even here where the most dangerous thing they’re likely to run into is the meatloaf in the cafeteria.

Practice finishes and there’s a scramble to get back to the locker room and then the showers; Brady’s already claimed the one furthest from the door and Matt idly debates starting a fight with him over it, just for fun, but in the end he’s too lazy to do anything besides wash off and wait for Brady to finish up after he’s dressed.

“Brady, hurry the fuck up, I’m fucking starving,” Matt calls out after a while, not bothering to raise his voice; there’s only a couple people still there, and even with the water still running there’s not enough noise that he actually has to yell for him.

“Fuck you,” Brady says cheerfully, clearly not in a hurry.

Matt rolls his eyes and brings up instagram to scroll through while he waits, but it’s only a few minutes later when Brady strolls in, dripping wet and without a towel. Matt doesn’t say anything, just passes over the towel he used to dry off; Brady’s nose was more sensitive than Matt’s and he tended to hate the way the detergent other people used smelled, so it wasn’t unusual for him to use Matt’s when he forgot to bring his own.

He doesn’t miss the way the other guys still in the dressing room look at Brady from the corner of their eyes; at both of them, really, but their gazes keep skipping away and then focusing back on Brady and Matt’s not surprised when he can smell an edge of desire creeping into their scents.

Brady preens, clearly catching the by-play, too, and it makes Matt roll his eyes and growl playfully at Brady who just grins smugly and ignores him. The other two guys leave quickly after that, but whether it’s from the growling or because of Brady’s dick, Matt’s not sure. Humans were weird and they chose the dumbest things to get upset about.

“Want to go for a run after lunch?” Brady asks once he’s mostly dressed and putting his sneakers on.

“Sure,” Matt agrees and since they’re the last ones in the locker room now, he adds, “You didn’t piss all over the showers did you?”

“Please,” Brady scoffs, “you think I give a fuck about all of that? I marked my shower and yours, come on.

“And you know you’re going to mark our dorm the first chance you get,” Brady goes on, laughing when Matt shoves him into the door as they’re leaving.

“Only on the outside of the building,” Matt tells him and smiles when someone walking past them glances over in confusion; he’s better at looking harmless than Brady is, despite the fact that Brady could charm the panties off of an alpha werewolf if the situation called for it, so the other student just smiles back at him and continues back on their way.

They eventually make their way to the cafeteria and get some cheeseburgers and fries, then sit at the same table where they ate earlier; they eat in companionable silence, not concerned with making noise when there was food to eat.

Brady finishes his food first and then amuses himself by grabbing at Matt’s fries until Matt finally has enough and bites him. “Rude, asshole, I’m going to tell mom,” Brady tells him, but he’s laughing and his fingers have already stopped bleeding, so Matt just grins at him with his teeth still sharp and bloody.

Brady laughs harder and balls up the napkin he used to wipe up the blood on the table, tosses it at Matt’s face. Matt bats it out of the way and goes back to eating his food, grinning around the cheeseburger in his mouth.

*

It feels amazing, running through the woods with his littermate by his side, singing for the moon to come out together and pouncing on each other from behind trees; eventually they curl up together to take a nap while the sun sets and it gets darker out.

They stay out until long after the moon rises, running through all the trails that are in the park and chasing the deer they find, too playful and relaxed to be serious about hunting them; they take another nap and it’s after two in the morning when they finally shift back into their human-skin and put their clothes back on and make their way back to the dorms.

There’s no one around when they get back to the building, so Matt doesn’t think twice about helping Brady mark the front of the building and the doorway before they go inside and up to their room.

Matt manages to strip down to his boxers before he collapses into his bed and he’s already half-asleep when Brady pokes at him to move over a couple minutes later; he growls softly, but it’s just for show and he rolls over onto his side easily enough, and falls all the way asleep while Brady’s curling up behind him on the bed.

*

Classes start up and it’s easy to fall into a routine: wake up, get coffee and a bagel, lift or cardio for a couple hours, eat breakfast, go to class, lunch, afternoon classes, practice, nap, dinner, go for a run or hang out with teammates. Weekends are games and practice, interspaced with doing homework while traveling.

Sharing a room gets less strange as the year goes on, and sleeping in the same bed as Brady quickly becomes something Matt enjoys instead of just tolerates; it seems natural now to go to sleep next to Brady or sprawled out on top of him, like they’ve always been like this.

Matt’s never been particularly bothered by having humans around him, but it’s still reassuring to have Brady here with him, someone who understands him almost better than he does himself.

*

Humans don’t know shit about wolves and somehow they manage to get even the bare facts wrong constantly. It probably shouldn’t surprise Matt any more how often humans project their own gender and sexuality issues onto wolves’ dynamics, but it still catches him off-guard sometimes.

*

Matt usually only has one or two heats a year and there’s generally five or six months between them, so it’s something of a shock when he’s in the shower after practice in the beginning of December and he feels the first wave of heat hormones hit his system; it’s not overwhelming, just distracting, he feels itchy and unsettled in his own skin and he wants to be fucked, but it’s manageable. His heats aren’t usually too bad and he’s always been able to ignore them and just do whatever he normally would be doing.

Matt finishes rinsing his hair and goes to dry off, slightly more aware of his body than he usually is; he gets dressed a little faster than normal, antsy to get back to the room so he can go try and sleep through the next five hours or so. 

There’s a couple guys in the room still when Brady finally comes in and his nose is pressed against Matt’s throat almost as soon as Matt registers that he’s there.

“Already?” Brady asks, not really expecting an answer; he rubs his cheek against Matt’s jaw in comfort and ignores the way Chabby and Fabbs are looking at them when he straightens up. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Matt tells him, answering both questions; he tosses his towel at Brady, trying to distract himself more than Brady. It wasn’t usually a big deal, Matt’s seen Brady naked more times than he can count, but it was making Matt feel even warmer and flushed all over, and he didn’t want to think about why it was different now. “Just want to get back to the room.”

Brady nods and starts drying off without saying anything else; Matt knows he understands Matt wants to be in what passes for their territory here while he’s dealing with this, even if he doesn’t understand why. This heat’s already affecting him more than usual, but it’s the first one he’s had while they’re at school and even though they’ve been here for months now, it’s still not home and his wolf still isn’t comfortable in Boston, so he thinks it stands to reason that this one be different than his other heats.

“Everything ok, Matty?” Chabby asks, looking up from his phone. “You look a little sick.”

“I’m fine,” Matt tells him and smiles weakly, “just a surprise heat, I’ll be alright in a day or two.”

“A heat?” Fabbs repeats, surprise coloring his voice. He’s sitting in front of his stall across from Matt and next to Chabby, messaging someone on his phone and he looks up at Matt’s words. “I didn’t know you were an omega, dude.”

“I’m not,” Matt says and tries to keep a grip on his temper; normally it doesn’t bother him too much, but right now he’s on edge, irritated and anxious, and he wants to be in their room and away from everyone except his littermate. “Omegas are wolves who don’t have packs. I’m a beta, same as Brady.”

“No, I was always told omegas were werewolves who had heats,” Fabbs insists, leaning forward and gesturing with his free hand. “And that they’re not as strong as betas and alphas, I guess because they -”

“You calling me weak because I like to get fucked sometimes?” Matt interrupts calmly, willing himself to stay as relaxed as he can manage right now; he can feel Brady practically vibrating behind him with anger and he knows it won’t take much to set him off.

“What, no,” Fabbs assures him, his scent gets stronger, worry making it heavier than usual. “Just, you know, that omegas are the only ones who have heats.”

“My littermate is _not a omega_ ,” Brady growls, vicious and loud, and there’s no mistaking the noise for anything other than what it is: a warning and a promise to hurt anyone dumb enough to get closer to either of them; Matt knows if he looks over his shoulder Brady’s teeth would be bared, wolf-sharp instead of blunt and human. “He’s not alone and defenseless.”

Fabbs swallows, all the color drains from his face and he moves back until he’s as far away from them as he can get; Chabby looks terrified, glancing at Matt before his gaze slides away and stays fixed on the floor. The whole locker room smells like prey and Matt knows this could get even uglier fast.

“Whoever told you that was full of shit,” Matt says, his voice even; his wolf is smug and happy, delighted with having humans terrified in front of them and Matt has to fight to keep it out of his voice. He needs to stay calm and hope it helps Brady get himself under control. “Having heats has nothing to with pack dynamics. Some wolves have heats and some have ruts, and some don’t have anything. None of that has any bearing on whether you’re an omega. The only way you _can_ be an omega is if you don’t have a pack.”

Fabbs nods quickly, eager to have the conversation over with; instinct keeps him frozen in place, Chabby just as still next to him. Matt’s grateful for it, because even though he doesn’t want his teammates to be scared of him, he’s not really sure how Brady would react to someone running away from him right now.

He drags Brady out of there without even waiting for him to finish getting dressed, his hand tight around Brady’s wrist as he tries to get them away from everyone as fast as possible.

“Sorry,” Brady finally says when they’re outside the athletic building; he still sounds more wolf than human and Matt has to swallow the whine he wants to let out at the sound of it. “He was _threatening_ you and I couldn’t let him think you were alone.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Matt tells him honestly.

Brady was just doing what his nature insisted he do: take care of his littermate the way he would any of his other packmates. Matt would have done the same in his place. It’s in both of their natures to be protective, especially of each other. It would be dumb to get mad at Brady for something like this and while Matt knew he wasn’t the smartest, he liked to think he wasn’t that fucking stupid.

“But I do want to get back to the room now,” he adds and starts walking faster, tugging Brady along with him. 

They get back to their dorm without running into anyone else and Matt strips down to his boxers as soon as the door closes behind them, crawls into bed and buries his face in the pillow Brady uses; Brady’s scent helps a little bit, so Matt takes a couple deep breaths of it until the ache of being empty is bearable and he can focus for a few minutes.

The bed dips down and Brady sits next to him, places his hand on Matt’s back; it makes Matt feel lit up from the inside out, like the simple press of Brady’s hand on his back is everything he’s ever wanted. It’s all Matt can do to stop himself from crawling into Brady’s lap and asking him to put those hands all over his body.

“I can leave if you want,” Brady says hesitatingly and it takes a few seconds for the words to sink into Matt’s brain, then a few more for Matt to understand what Brady means.

“No,” Matt snarls, furious at the idea of Brady leaving him; he rolls over and grabs Brady’s wrist, squeezes hard enough that he can feel the bones grind together. “I want you to stay.”

“Ok,” Brady tells him, his voice quiet, like he doesn’t want to spook Matt. “Should I sleep in the other be-”

Matt shakes his head and uses the grip he has on Brady’s wrist to tug him closer before can even finish the question. “No, your scent makes it better,” he says, and pulls at Brady until he lays down on the mattress so Matt can sprawl on top of him and buries his face in Brady’s neck and inhale more of his scent.

He falls asleep like that, his nose pressed to Brady’s neck and Brady’s hand gently rubbing his back, sending little jolts through his system as he drifts off.

*

Matt wakes up suddenly, blinking in the dark and confused about why he feels like he’s on fire; it comes to him in between one second and the next, his heat and the way he had dragged Brady back to their room. He thinks maybe he should be embarrassed, but it's a distant thought, something to be ignored when he’s not burning up and wetting his boxers just thinking about being fucked with on an inch of his life. 

Matt rolls over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, takes a couple deep breaths to steady himself and realizes Brady's not in the room; it takes all his self-control to stop from howling for him, to find out why his littermate left him alone. 

The door opens a few seconds later and the smell of food is secondary to the scent of Brady, _home_ and _safety_ and _mine_ , and it makes Matt want to bare his throat and beg Brady to fuck him right now. 

It should scare him, this desire for his littermate that wasn't there last year or last month, but instead it feels right, like this is a logical progression of their relationship, like it was always going to be like this between them. Matt doesn’t know if this was always going to happen eventually or if it’s because they’re at school, miles away from their pack with only each other to depend on, but he also thinks it doesn’t matter at this point, not really. 

All that matters to Matt right now is if Brady wants him, too, if Brady wants to pin him down and fuck him, make Matt take his knot. 

“I got you some food,” Brady tells him as he sits down on the edge of the bed, “and a drink,” he adds, twisting off the cap and handing him a bottle of gatorade.

“You left me,” Matt says petulantly and sits up; he drinks most of the bottle in one gulp, suddenly thirstier than he could remember being in a while.

“Sorry,” Brady apologizes, smiling slightly as he takes a cheeseburger out of the bag and unwraps it enough that Matt can start eating it right away. “I thought I’d get back here before you woke up again.”

Matt grunts, too busy eating to say anything, and it seems like no time at all that he finishes his food and looks at Brady hopefully. Brady rolls his eyes, but hands over a second burger and starts cleaning off the bed, stuffing napkins and wrappers into the empty takeout bag while Matt happily stuffs his face.

He gives the wrapper to Brady and then finishes his gatorade, tosses the bottle across the room and then collapses back into bed, sleepy from eating but still empty, _needy_ from his heat. “Stay,” Matt orders, already reaching for Brady’s arm so he can pull him closer. 

“You have too many clothes on,” he adds once Brady’s laying down and he’s half-sprawled on top of him, moving Brady’s shirt so he can touch his skin. “Be better if you didn’t.”

Brady takes a deep breath and Matt presses his lips to the hollow of Brady’s throat, inhales his littermate’s scent, it’s the same as always, but more vivid now, desire making it heavy on Matt’s tongue. “Maybe after your heat,” Brady tells him, voice quiet in a way that meant he was serious and wouldn’t change his mind any time soon. “I don’t want you to think I only want you because of this.”

“Won’t,” Matt huffs, but he settles down, curls into Brady and breathes his scent in while he tries to fall asleep again.


End file.
